heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)
Transformers: Dark of the Moon (or simply Transformers 3) is the third film in the live-action film series. It was released in 3D and IMAX at 9PM on June 28, 2011 and in wide release on June 29, 2011 in the United States, and between June 29 and July 1 for other markets. Plot In 1961, the Ark, a Cybertronian spacecraft carrying an invention capable of ending the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, lands on the far side of the Earth's Moon. The crash is detected on Earth by NASA, and President John F. Kennedy authorizes a mission to put a man on the Moon as a cover for investigating the craft. In 1969, the crew of Apollo 11 lands on the Moon to explore the craft. In the present day, Sam Witwicky is frustrated that he is unable to work with the Autobots and failing to find a job, while the Autobots assist the United States military in preventing conflicts around the globe. During a mission to Chernobyl to investigate suspected alien technology, Optimus Prime finds a fuel cell from the Ark, discovering it had survived its journey from Cybertron. The Autobots are attacked by Shockwave who manages to escape. After learning of the top-secret mission to the Moon, the Autobots travel there to explore the Ark. There they discover a comatose Sentinel Prime – Optimus' predecessor as leader of the Autobots – and his creation, the Pillars, a means of establishing a Space Bridge between two points to teleport matter. Meanwhile, Sam becomes envious of the close relationship between his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, and her boss Dylan Gould. After finding work, Sam is provided information by his eccentric co-worker Jerry Wang about the Ark, before Jerry is assassinated by Laserbeak – a condor-like Decepticon. After returning to Earth, Optimus uses the energy of his Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime. Sam contacts the now-independently wealthy Seymour Simmons, and together they realize that Megatron and the Decepticons are murdering people connected to the American and Russian space missions to the Ark. They locate two surviving Russian cosmonauts who reveal satellite photos of hundreds of Pillars being stockpiled on the Moon. Sam realizes that the Decepticons raided the Ark long before the Autobots mission and intentionally left Sentinel and five Pillars behind to lure the Autobots into a trap – Sentinel being the key to activating the Pillars and the Decepticons lacking the means to revive him. The Autobots rush to return Sentinel to their base for protection, but Sentinel betrays them and murders Ironhide, revealing that he had made a deal with Megatron to ensure Cybertron's survival. Sentinel uses the Pillars to transport hundreds of concealed Decepticons from the Moon to Earth and Carly is captured by Gould, who is revealed to be in the service of the Decepticons. The Autobots are exiled from Earth at the demand of the Decepticons to avoid war but as their ship leaves Earth, it is destroyed by Starscream, seemingly killing the Autobots. The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel, seize Chicago as their agents place Pillars around the world. Gould reveals to Carly that the Decepticons plan to transport their homeworld of Cybertron to the Milky Way, then to enslave humanity and use the resources of the Earth to rebuild their world. Sam teams with Robert Epps to go into Chicago to save Carly, but they are nearly killed by Decepticon forces before the Autobots intervene; revealing they concealed themselves during the launch of their ship to convince the Decepticons they were destroyed. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers manage to rescue Carly and kill Laserbeak, Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream and Shockwave, with Optimus using Shockwave's arm-cannon to blast the Control Pillar, disabling the Space Bridge. Sam confronts Gould as he reactivates the Control Pillar. After a brief fistfight, Sam knocks Gould into the Pillar, electrocuting him. Bumblebee and Ratchet arrive and destroy the Control Pillar, permanently disabling the Bridge and causing the partially transported Cybertron to implode. Optimus and Sentinel fight while Carly convinces Megatron that he will be replaced as leader of the Decepticons by Sentinel. Sentinel severs Optimus's right arm and prepares to execute him when Megatron intervenes, incapacitating Sentinel. Megatron attempts to make a false truce with Optimus, but Optimus doesn't fall for it and attacks Megatron, decapitating him. Sentinel pleads for mercy, but Optimus executes him for betraying his own principles. With the Decepticons defeated, Carly and Sam are reunited and the Autobots accept that with Cybertron gone, Earth is now their home. Cast Humans *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a recent college graduate who is once again tied to the fate of Earth's survival. *Josh Duhamel as Will Lennox, the commander of the classified strike team NEST, an international task-force battling Decepticons with the Autobots. *John Turturro as Seymour Simmons, a former agent in charge of the terminated Sector 7 unit and now a successful professional writer. *Tyrese Gibson as Master Sgt. Rob Epps, a former NCOIC of the NEST strike team who now works at Kennedy Space Center. *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Carly Spencer, Sam's new girlfriend. *Patrick Dempsey as Dylan Gould, a wealthy car collector and Carly's employer who is secretly in cahoots with the Decepticons. *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. * Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. *John Malkovich as Bruce Brazos, Sam's employer and boss at Accuretta Systems. *Frances McDormand as Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence. *Keiko Agena as the assistant of Charlotte Mearing. *Lester Speight as "Hardcore" Eddie, a former member of NEST. *Josh Kelly as Stone, a former member of NEST. *Alan Tudyk as Dutch, Simmons' personal assistant. *Ken Jeong as Jerry "Deep" Wang, a paranoid software programmer at Sam's work. *Glenn Morshower as General Morshower, Director of NEST, who communicates with the squad from the Pentagon. *Buzz Aldrin appears as himself, meeting Optimus Prime at the NEST headquarters. *Bill O'Reilly appears as himself, interviewing Simmons through his television program The O'Reilly Factor. *Elya Baskin as Cosmonaut Dimitri, one of the two surviving Russian cosmonauts who gives Sam information on the Moon missions. Transformers Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. *Leonard Nimoy as Sentinel Prime, Optimus's predecessor as the leader of the Autobots and later a traitor who transforms into a red and black Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck. *Bumblebee, the Autobot scout and Sam Witwicky's guardian who transforms into a yellow and black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. *Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobot weapons specialist who transforms into a black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500. *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer who transforms into a white and green 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. * James Remar as Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. *Francesco Quinn as Mirage, the Autobot spy who transforms into a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia. This was Quinn's final role before his death shortly after the film was released. *George Coe as Wheeljack, the Autobot engineer who invents gadgets, equipment, and weapons and transforms into a blue 2009 Mercedes-Benz E550. His personality is based on Q from the James Bond franchise and his appearance is based on Albert Einstein. * Tom Kenny as Wheelie, a former Decepticon drone turned Autobot who transforms into a blue radio-controlled toy monster truck. *Reno Wilson as Brains, Wheelie's partner and a fellow former Decepticon drone who transforms into a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge laptop computer. *Ron Bottitta as Roadbuster, an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala. *John DiMaggio as Leadfoot, the leader of the Autobot Wreckers who transforms into a Chip Ganassi Racing #42 Target Chevrolet Impala. Decepticons * Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons who is still badly wounded from the final battle of Revenge of the Fallen and transforms into a rusty 10-wheeler Mack Titan tank-truck. *Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. *Frank Welker as Shockwave, the sadistic Decepticon scientist and assassin./Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer who transforms into a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG/Barricade, a Decepticon scout and interrogator from the first film. *Keith Szarabajka as Laserbeak, a condor-like Decepticon who is fiercely loyal to Soundwave and frequently changes transformation modes. *Greg Berg as Igor, a deformed Decepticon who serves as a personal servant to Megatron in his exile. Videos Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon Teaser Trailer - Official (HD) Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon - Official Trailer 2 HD Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon Trailer 3 Official (HD) Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon Movie Trailer 4 Official (HD) Category:Transformers Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films